Silent Bodyguard
by tamyyiia
Summary: Shizuo has been employed by Izaya's parents since the start of high school to be his body guard. His whole personality is an act. Shizuo fell in love with Izaya in their high school days and at the age of 25 he quits his job of protecting Izaya to get closer to him. Will Izaya accept this new Shizuo or will he feel betrayed by the blonde?
1. Chapter 1

Shizuo has been employed by Izaya's parents since the start of high school to be his body guard. His whole personality is an act. Shizuo fell in love with Izaya in their high school days and at the age of 25 he quits his job of protecting Izaya to get closer to him. Will Izaya accept this new Shizuo or will he feel betrayed by the blonde.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

_**Hello all my lovely humans! Ten years later has now come to an end and here is my next story in the making. I hope you enjoy this story!**_

**Hidden Past**

Until the age of sixteen, Heiwajima Shizuo had attended a prestigious school for talented individuals. His scholarship was paid for by a very old and respected family. At the age of nine he had been seen throwing a stop sign at a group of bullies. That was the day that he was scouted. The respected family offered to pay for his education, his brother's education and his living expenses as well as any damage that the little brunette had caused to the city.

Shizuo had raked up quite the debt by then so he was very grateful as well as anxious as to what was expected of him. The years that he was supposed to have spent at a common middle school were transformed into specific classes to suit his sponsor's needs.

This ranged from acting to cooking to learning how to assassinate someone. For a boy of Shizuo's age he was quite concerned but he did it nevertheless. It was all for his family's future afterall.

After four years of training and lessons and he was at the top of his class, having excelled in every subjects. This was because of the numerous efforts that his tutors had put into controlling his anger and teaching him coping mechanisms. His strength was moulded to suit him in defence and attack. He was taught how to protect people rather than hurt them and how to incapacitate an assailant without hurting them.

Shizuo was praised for his strength and his mind. He was happy as could be but he never let the reason for all this fall from his mind. His sponsor's needed him for something important. He just didn't know what that was yet.

At the age of fifteen he was told. His sponsors were a highly respectable family, old money, but because of this they had many enemies. They had chosen Shizuo out of seven candidates to be the bodyguard of their eldest son, the one that would eventually invert everything.

Shizuo was to go to school with him and watch other him. Make sure that the teen didn't get into any trouble and that he was safe.

This was easier said than done… as his assignment was Orihara Izaya.

He wasn't supposed to get close to the raven. He was supposed to protect him from the shadows like he had been taught but the raven was unpredictable and sly. Before Shizuo knew it the only way to follow his orders was to make himself the centre of Izaya's attention. Direct all his mischief to himself and make it so that anyone that tried to harm the teen had to get through him first.

His sponsors were very happy with his progress. All of Izaya's attention was on Shizuo. He didn't cause as much trouble as they had suspected and the raven's life was never in danger. Shizuo was the perfect 'silent bodyguard'.

Shizuo spent a further eight years protecting the raven from the side-lines. Doing everything that was asked of him and more. Though as time went by he slowly found himself developing feeling for the devious informant… feelings which drove him to this very meeting.

Shizuo sat in a comfortable arm chair with his leg crossed and a cup of earl grey in his hand. Sitting across from him was Izaya's parents. Both were wearing classic suits and casual expressions. Their house was beautiful, elegant and everything was placed in the exact right place so that everything flowed correctly. Shizuo had been in his living room many times over the past sixteen years. So he felt quite at ease.

"What did you want to talk about, Shizuo-kun?" Kyouko asked. Izaya took after his mother in looks but his personality resembled his fathers.

Shizuo placed his cup down on a coaster gently and relaxed into his chair. "I'm very grateful for all you have done for me and my family but I can no longer stay in your employment." Shizuo said calmly.

Kyouko gasped. "Oh Shizuo-kun. I know Izaya-chan can be difficult but without you…"

"No you've mistaken me. I'll still look after Izaya, I just no longer want to think of it as a job." Shizuo explained.

"What are you saying, Shizuo-kun? I'm not sure I understand." Kyouko said with a confused expression.

Shirou gave out a little chuckled. "Well, that plan has gone to pot." He picked up his own cup and sipped it. "It seems that Shizuo will not be making a suitable husband for one of the girls."

Kyouko gave out another gasp, her hands clasped over her heart. "Oh, this is perfect. Shizuo-kun? Are you in love with our little Izaya-chan?"

Shizuo blinked in surprise. He hadn't been expecting this reaction. He smiled warmly at the couple. "I care for him deeply, yes."

Izaya's parents looked to each other and Kyouko nodded. Shirou grinned. "We give you our blessings and our luck. Knowing my little Izaya you'll need it." He chuckled.

Shizuo sighed in relief. He straightened his bartender uniform and smiled. He was absolutely sure that he would need that luck. These next few days were going to be tricky. How Izaya would react….nobody knew.

_**So what do you think? This will be a short story with around five chapters depending on it popularity. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own durarara**

_**Hello my lovely humans! Thank you for all the reviews, subscriptions and favourites!**_

**Confession**

Shizuo adjusted his suit again. It felt strange being able to wear something other than the bartender uniform. He was tempted to dye his hair brown again but he felt that the change would be too much, he was so used to being blonde. Shizuo lit up a cigarette and took a drag as he leant against the wall of a small coffee shop, it was one of the ones that Izaya frequented in Shinjuku and Izaya was currently at his usually table with his drink. A skinny, half caramel latte with light froth and cinnamon sprinkled on the stop. Shizuo looked through the window again, seeing Izaya type on his laptop with a small smirk on his face.

Shizuo sighed. He was probably tempting teenagers into suicide pacts again. The smile that graced Shizuo's face was smile and full of fondness. He adjusted his tie once again before he took a last drag of his cigarette, throwing it on the floor and walking into the coffee shop.

The attendant looked up as he walked in. Her eyes widened at the blonde in the expensive suit and designer sunglasses.

"Hello sir, may I take your order?" She asked a little dazed. _Was he an actor? An idol? A famous model?_

Shizuo smiled. "I'll have a chai tea and a skinny, half caramel latte with light froth and cinnamon sprinkled on the stop."

The girls eyes widened and wondered over to Izaya who was sitting in his usual corner with his back to the door.

"Your order will be ready in just a moment, sir. Would you like to take a seat and I'll bring it over?" She asked politely.

Shizuo gave her a dazzling smile. "If its alright with you I'd like to wait for it."

The girl nodded, dazed, and went about making the two drinks.

Shizuo waited across the way, his eyes on Izaya's back. This was it. This was the moment that he would be confessing his love for the small informant. He knew that the ravenette was gay from his surveillance of the younger man. Watching Izaya's lovers come and go was annoying but the blonde was a diligent worker and didn't let personal matters clash with professional but all that was changing now.

The girl put the two drinks down in front of Shizuo, he paid and gave her a large tip before taking the tray and walking over to the informant.

He put the mug with Izaya's latte down on the table first. Izaya looked away from his laptop and frowned. "I didn't order another one." He said with confusion in his voice.

"I thought your other may be getting cold by now. May I take this seat?" Shizuo asked politely.

Izaya's head whipped round to the blonde, his eyes were wide and frantic. He quickly closed his laptop screen and placed a mask on his face.

"Shizu-chan, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" Izaya asked, his voice cagey. He looked like he was ready to dash out of the coffee shop at any second.

Shizuo sat down and added a sugar to his chai tea. "Don't worry, Izaya-kun. I'm not here to cause trouble." Shizuo took a sip of his tea whilst Izaya stared at him suspiciously.

The café had gone completely silent to the two males, each of them staring at the other. Izaya looked at the coffee, that Shizuo had put in front of him, questionably.

"It's your usual." Shizuo said. "Don't worry. I didn't poison it."

Izaya narrowed his eyes and took the cup as if he had been issued a challenge. "I wasn't worried. Shizu-chan isn't smart enough to catch me off guard." He took a sip, his eyes widening. "Why do you know my usual drink anyway?"

Shizuo shifted uncomfortably. This was it. When he had decided to tell Izaya his feeling he had also made the decision to tell him his past. If he didn't tell Izaya the whole truth he knew that the devious informant would eventually find out, or his mother would accidently slip up.

"I've just quit my job-" Here goes nothing.

"Yet you're wearing such an expensive designer suit." Izaya quipped

"- I used to work for your parents."

Izaya froze and gave Shizuo a surveying look. "What has this got to do with my coffee preferences?"

Shizuo took a deep, calm breath. "It was in the job description."

Izaya laughed nervously and shifted in his seat. "So what? Shizu-chan used to give my parents information on me, like a nanny. I've got to admit you didn't seem the type but it's not like it hasn't been done before. They've used classmates to check up on me before." Izaya rambled.

"I didn't give your parents information on you Izaya." Shizuo sighed and then added thoughtfully. "Though I did give them progress reports."

"Shizu-chan is so literate today. Was it something he ate?" Izaya mocked. A small smile passed Shizuo lips. Izaya eye twitched. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Those little smiles, like you think I'm an amusing child. I hate it." Izaya said with narrowed eyes.

Shizuo smiled despite his warning. "I'm not looking down on you, Izaya. I think it's endearing."

Izaya's hand tightened around his cup. "What was that, Shizu-chan? Are you trying to confess your undying love?" Shizuo took a sip from his tea causally.

"I quit my job this morning-"

"Oh, we're back on that topic, are we?"

"- For the past sixteen years I've been in your parents care. They paid for my schooling."

Izaya looked at Shizuo blankly_. Sixteen years? That's double the amount of time I've known him and my parents have never mentioned him._

"They were training me for my job." Shizuo continued.

_Sounds like my parents. What would they need this dunce for anyway? _

Izaya didn't have to wait long for his answer. "I' was assigned as your bodyguard. I've been doing it for the last eight years."

That…wasn't what Izaya was expecting. His hand twitched, knocking over the hot coffee that Shizuo had just brought him. Izaya lifted his laptop to safety but the scolding liquid was soon in his lap. Izaya jumped to his feet, as did Shizuo.

"Crap. Are you alright?" Shizuo asked, taking out some tissues and reaching across to wipe Izaya's crotch.

The little informant whacked his hand away. His face was…well…Shizuo had never seen this expression on Izaya's face before. The ravenette looked livid.

"What do you mean 'my bodyguard'?" He all but snarled. "You've been throwing vending machines at me for the last eight years."

"Yes, to move your attention to me." Shizuo knew it as soon as it had left his mouth. That…was definitely the wrong thing to say.

"Oh, so that was your ploy. To keep me in line. Can't cause trouble for anyone else if all my attention is directed at, Shizu-chan." Izaya's eyes burned with rage but he was speaking quite calmly.

Izaya stared at the Shizuo in front of him and with a sudden realisation that almost stopped his heart, he came to a conclusion. The Shizuo that was standing calmly with a concerned look on his face was the real Shizuo. The one that threw vending machines and shouted insults at him was the fake. A personality thought up to keep him out of trouble for his parents benefit.

Izaya could feel his eyes start to tear up, he bit the inside of his cheek and put his best mask in place.

" It was the best way to keep you safe at the time but I don't want to do that anymore. I don't want to keep fighting." Shizuo moved around the table. Izaya took a step back. "I quit my job because I realised something" Shizuo took a deep breath. "I've fallen in love with you."

Oh, how Izaya had longed to hear those words from the blondes lips. Even now his traitor heart was speeding up but his mask was left perfectly in place. Izaya turned his back on Shizuo and walked out, but not without having the final word.

"I don't even know you."

_**I'm just a sucker for angst and drama. That is how I imagine Izaya would react to such a betrayal. Pissed and upset. Now Shizu-chan has to win Izaya back! Yay!**_

_**Review, Ne?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

**Hellooooo everybody! I'm so impressed this the amount of reviews this is getting, it's so surprising! Thank you to all my supporters. Also my grammar was brought to my attention, sorry about that. I'm dyslexic so I can't tell what the freaking hell I'm doing haha but I'll try to do better :)**

**Ootoro**

Izaya sat at his computer with a blank expression on his face. He had sent Namie away as soon as he had gotten home. He had then proceeded to take his rage out on the inanimate objects in his apartment. A vase had been thrown against a wall, a lamp knocked off a table and random pieces of a mix-matched board game were strewn across the floor.

Izaya brought up another file and dropped it into the recycle bin. All the information he had gather on Shizuo was useless. The time and effort he had put in to it, wasted. He had been humiliated.

Izaya found another file on Shizuo and went to drag it to the bin. Instead he accidentally clicked on it, bringing up numerous picture of Shizuo that he had taken without the blonde's knowledge.

Izaya's body froze. Pictures of Shizuo throwing vending machines, laughing with Tom, eating cake, beating up gangs…smiling. This was the fake Shizuo. The one that Izaya was obsessed with so deeply. The love that he had for the blonde was quickly turning into a heart-crushing hate.

_How could he _do _this to me? _

A sudden knocking at the door had Izaya jumping in his chair. He looked towards his front down and frowned. He didn't have any meetings today. Had Namie forgot something? Well, she'd have to wait till Monday to get it.

"Izaya, It's me. Open the door."

Izaya's heart froze, he crossed his arms and didn't say a word. Pretending like he wasn't home. How mature.

"Come on. I know you're in there. Don't ignore me Izaya." Shizuo said.

Izaya turned his head away from the door, determined to do exactly what Shizuo had asked him not to. Shizuo of course wouldn't be taking this lightly. He may not be the brute that Izaya was so used to but that didn't mean he wouldn't use his strength to break down the door. Though he wanted to try out some other tactics before he resulted to that.

"So, I dropped by Russia Sushi on the way over here." Shizuo said offhandedly. Even though he had gone out of his way back to Ikebukuro and to Shinjuku again. "Simon's just had a fresh order. The ootoro this time around is really tasty but I suppose if you won't open the door I'll just have to eat it all myself."

Izaya's lip twitched into a smile before he smothered it again. He was supposed to be angry with the blonde. He supposed he could open the door, steal the ootoro and slam the door on Shizuo again.

Izaya got up from his seat and made his way to the door, he unlatched it and opened it slightly. He peered out. Shizuo stood outside the door. A take-out box in one hand and a bunch of red and white tulips.

"Hey…" Shizuo said and handed Izaya the flowers. Izaya was too shocked to really react as the flowers were forced into his hands.

"It isn't the season for Tulips. Where did you get them?" Izaya asked as he looked down at the huge bunch. Most were in full bloom and beautiful and he remembered that in the language of flowers Tulips represented love. Red was true love whilst White was to ask for forgiveness. Izaya wondered if Shizuo knew there meaning and by the nervous smile on his face he wagered that he did.

"I have a few contacts." Shizuo shrugged. "Can I come in?" He asked.

Izaya deliberated throwing the flowers in Shizuo's face…but they were so beautiful. He opened the door and sighed. "I suppose." Shizuo's smile was dazzling, Izaya's heart sped up. "This doesn't mean I forgive you and it doesn't mean were friends or that I'm accepting your confession."

Shizuo nodded and walked in, taking off his shoes. That was certainly something new for Izaya, when Shizuo had barged into his apartment in the past he had never been so polite.

"What happened in here? Your apartment is trashed. Were you robbed? Are you okay?" Shizuo asked quickly.

_Ah, yes._ Izaya had forgotten that he had thrown things around in his rage. Izaya's face turned a light shade of pink. "I'm fine. Namie just likes to mess up things if I'm gone too long." Izaya lied.

Shizuo, of course, could tell this after many years of keeping the informant safe. He nodded and played along. "Well, hand me a dust pan and brush and I'll get it cleaned up. I wouldn't want you stepping on anything."

Izaya narrowed his eyes. "Why are you being like this?"

Shizuo blinked. "Would you rather I flipped the table and made it messier than it already is?"

"Quite frankly, yes. This…you…being nice to me. It's too weird. I don't like it." Izaya put down the flowers on the table and crossed his arms, hugging himself.

Shizuo put the box of sushi down on the same table and strode forwards. Izaya stood his ground. "So you'd like it better if I used my strength to get my way? If I acted rude towards you and threw words of hate at you."

Izaya clenched his fists and glared. "I'd rather you be the person that I thought you were for the past eight years, not some lie that my parents had concocted!"

"You're parents had nothing to do with the way I acted. I made up that persona to suit you." Izaya blushed.

"You still made it up. You aren't who I thought you were. You lied to me."

Shizuo sighed and back Izaya into a wall, arms on either side of his head. "If I found a new side to you, it'd just mean that I'd have more of you to love. I'd think about how lucky I was."

Izaya was speechless, Shizuo seemed to be doing to him a lot lately.

"I've been 'Shizu-chan' for so long now that I can't even distinguish between what was my made up personality and what is my true one."

Izaya looked at the blonde and what a mistake that was. The blonde's honey eyes were full of emotion. Fear, love, sincerity and hope. Izaya bit the inside of his cheek. "I've been in love with you since high school." Izaya admitted. " and it's not that you're different, it's that you hid it from me. You make me feel like a failure as an informant. To not discover any of this for myself…It's embarrassing." Izaya turned his head away.

Shizuo's eyebrows furrowed, he gently took Izaya's chin in his hand and turned his head towards him. "I'm sorry. I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you, just please, don't shut me out." Shizuo begged.

Izaya closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "One helping of Ootoro isn't going to make much of a difference and eating it in my apartment is so low cost for a date. I expect you to do better next time." Izaya huffed.

Shizuo's heart missed a beat as a huge grin spread across his face. He pulled Izaya into a hug, the small man literally fell into his arms. Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya and laughed happily. "Thank you."

Izaya's face had never felt so hot in his life. He was glad that from this position, Shizuo couldn't see it.

**Awww, Bipolar Izaya is cute. Though he's still not happy with Shizuo. Bring on the dates!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

_**Hello my lovely humans! Thank you for all the reviews again! They make me so happy. I especially enjoyed Rai Rai Blue's. You love me but you hate me. Just like Shizu-chan and Iza-Iza. :3 hehe, anyway. Read on!**_

**Gifts**

Naime answered the door for the fourth time that day. She huffed at the delivery man and signed, again. This was getting ridiculous. She slammed the door shout and brought through the item.

"Oi, how many of these damn things are we going to get today?" She asked as she threw the bunch of flowers on Izaya's desk.

Izaya massaged his forehead and smirked at Namie. "You're just jealous that your brother isn't sending them to _you_." He teased her.

Namie rolled her eyes. "Well you don't seem very happy to be getting all these generous gifts either." She commented. "What happened? Did he sleep with another woman?" She mocked.

Izaya leant back in his chair and laughed. "Subtlety suggesting that I'm female? I know I'm oh, so pretty. Jealous, Namie-chan?"

Namie spun on her heels after giving Izaya a disgusted look. "As if I'd be jealous of you. Heiwajima Shizuo is nothing more than an animal, he has even less brain cells then you do."

Izaya clasped his hands together muttering under his breath. "I wonder about that." He clapped his hands suddenly and ordered Namie to organise his filing cupboard in alphabetical order.

Shizuo had been sending Izaya gifts since last week. Teddies, chocolates, flowers, strawberries…the list went on and on. It was starting to annoy Izaya. It was as if Shizuo was trying to buy his love and that just didn't sit well with Izaya at all. Sure, at first he liked the attention and winding Namie up but now it was getting stupid.

Izaya grabbed his coat off the back of his chair and stood. He put on and skipped over to his door. "Bye, bye! I'm going out to play!" Izaya called back at Namie before he slammed his door shut and took down the stairs like the devil was chasing him.

Izaya later arrived in Ikebukuro. He watched all his little humans going about their business with a knowing smirk on his face. Oh, he could read them like an open book. That one was cheating on his wife, that one was bankrupt but still dressed for work so his family wouldn't find out and those two were secretly in love with each other but too afraid to tell the other they were gay.

"Mikado-kun, Kida-kun! How nice to see you both. Isn't it a lovely day?" The blue-eyed boy nodded his head and greeted Izaya politely whilst the other stared at his as if he was muck on his shoes.

"IZAYA-KUUUNNNN!" A bellowing voice interrupted his lovely conversation. He looked behind him and grinned, getting ready to run and enjoy the chase. The blonde man smiled broadly and waved at him. All the adrenaline rushed out of Izaya as he realised that there would be no more chases.

Kida and Mikado were looking at him with wide eyes. "Am I dreaming, Mikado. Shizuo-san seems to be smiling and waving at Izaya."

"No. I think we're awake…I think." Mikado said in a confused voice.

Izaya turned and crossed his arms. Shizuo wasn't wearing his usual bartending outfit. Instead he was dressing in a simple blue shirt and black jeans.

"Hello Shizu-chan." Izaya forced a smirk onto his face.

"Hey. Did you get the flow-"

"- Yes, got them and I got the teddy and the strawberries and the sake too." Izaya said. By this point Kida and Mikado had stepped back a few places and were watching the two from the side of the street.

Mikado couldn't believe what he was hearing. Shizuo buying presents for Izaya? Did that mean…

"Are you two dating?!" Kida exclaimed.

Shizuo and Izaya answered at the same time. "Yes." "Mind your own business"

Kida's eyes widened in shock, he totally need a picture of this. Mikado smiled. "Congratulations, Heiwajima-san, Orihara-san."

They were ignored. "You don't sound too happy, Izaya. Did you not like them?" He asked

"They were great. I would have been happy with the strawberries but you went overboard. It feels as if you're trying to buy me." Izaya whispered the last part.

Shizuo looked genially shocked. "I-I didn't intend that. I just wanted to make up for lost time and I enjoy buying you things."

"Well stop it. It makes me feel uncomfortable. You could simply take me on dates like normal people."

Shizuo grinned and grabbed Izaya's hand. "Okay. Lets go then." He smiled and started to drag Izaya off. Shizuo's hand was gentle and warm. Izaya's eyes widened. His hand felt so small in Shizuo's.

"Where are we going?"

"Isn't that obvious? We're going on a date."

Izaya shook his head with a small smile on his face. "Protozoan, I didn't mean right now."

"Oh well. No time like the present"

Kida and Mikado were left looking on in awe/terror. Was the world ending?

Shizuo hailed a cab at the corner of the street and gave an address for the boutique side of town. Izaya had no idea what Shizuo was thinking. He was always so unpredictable. So when they pulled up outside of a little kimono shop, he was clearly confused.

"What are we doing here, Shizu-chan?"

"buying a kimono." He said simply.

"Oh, right. Of course, why wouldn't we be buying a kimono?" He said sarcastically.

Izaya was led into the store where a sales assistant greeted them with a smile.

"How can I help you? Are you buying for yourself or a loved one?" She asked.

"I called in earlier. Heiwajima Shizuo."

A look of recognition crossed the woman's face. " Of course, we have everything ready for the fitting. I apologise though, i must have mistook your order. I have a Yukata and a Kimono."

"You're not wrong. The kimono is for him." Shizuo put a hand on Izaya's shoulder.

Izaya looked up at Shizuo with a sceptical expression. "Shizu-chan, are you trying to get me to cross dress?"

"It'll suit you fine. Go try it on." He pushed Izaya towards the sales assistant. She led him to the changing rooms, Izaya glancing back at Shizuo in disbelief.

Twenty minutes later, Izaya was fully dressed in a pink Kimono with a sakura blossom design. The curtain opened and Shizuo stood outside. He blushed when he saw Izaya. The little raven looked amazing. He even had a decorative clip in his hair. Izaya was speechless too. Shizuo was dressed in a blue and white Yukata. He looked amazing. It suited him so well that Izaya could hardly imagine him in his bartender get-up.

"You look beautiful." Shizuo said with a gentle smile.

Izaya blushed a deep red. "You don't look so bad yourself. What is this all about, Shizu-chan? This isn't a date. It's a shopping trip."

Shizuo moved towards and gently pushed Izaya's hair out of his face so it was tucked behind his ear.

"I know. Come on. We have somewhere to be." Shizuo said.

"Where?"

"That a surprise." Shizuo smiled and took Izaya's hand again.

**Hey guys! Cute, ne? Guess where we're going next? I bet you can't :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara **

_**Hello all my lovely humans! Thank you for the reviews! On to the next chapter. **_

Interesting 

By the time that the car stopped it was already dark outside. Izaya looked out the window at people milling around, dressed in traditional clothing just like him and Shizuo. They had stopped outside of a shrine. Three guesses to what they were doing.

"A festival." Izaya stated as he looked outside. Shizuo opened the door for him and help Izaya out the car, not letting go of his hand.

"Yeah, I heard about this one and thought it'd be perfect for a first date." Shizuo said happily.

Izaya gave Shizuo a small smile but on the inside he was a little disappointed. _How cliché._

They started up the stairs, the lights of the stalls above making them shine. Izaya had to admit that it was pretty but he'd been to festivals before. Been to one you've been to them all. They were always the same.

Shizuo suggested goldfish scooping, Izaya was great at it. Ring toss, Izaya won. Shizuo brought Izaya a fox mask, candy floss, takoyaki. Anything he wanted, it was Izaya's for the taking.

Towards the end of the night Shizuo had taken them to a romantic hilltop that overlooked a large lake. Shizuo looked down at Izaya with a smile. Gently cupping Izaya's warm cheeks with his large hands. Izaya looked up at Shizuo with a raised eyebrow. The blonde slowly lowered his face to Izaya's, giving the raven a chance to pull away. Izaya didn't.

Their lips joined and the festivals fireworks started. Soft, warm and silky, Shizuo couldn't believe that he was actually kissing Izaya. It felt as if the whole world had come to a standstill as he felt those lips against his own. This is what he had always wanted. What he's been waiting for.

He pulled away with a smile on his face, awaiting Izaya flushed face. But no, that wasn't the face that he got back. Izaya's expression was blank before a look of displeasure crossed his features. Izaya pulled away with a sigh, stepping back from Shizuo.

"Nope. You just aren't doing anything for me." Izaya said with a shrug.

"What?" Shizuo asked, taken back.

"The kiss, it didn't light a fire in me. There were no fireworks. I felt nothing." Izaya said nonchalantly.

Shizuo eyes widened in shock, his mouth going dry. This wasn't what he expected. " I don't understand."

Izaya gave the blonde a smirk. "You don't turn me on." He said simply.

Shizuo felt as if the words themselves had punched him in the stomach. Izaya's smirk and his demeanour. They were the same as they had always been, weren't they. No, there was something different in his eyes. Boredom.

"I can't believe it myself. You were so _interesting,_ Shizuo!" Izaya brought out his flip knife, god knows where he had been hiding it. "But sadly, I'm bored now. You should have stayed a monster. Don't you know?" Izaya spoke slowly. "I love all human's equally. You, Shizuo, are no exception."

Izaya had ripped his heart out and now he was stamping all over it with his words. The raven simply smiled. "and I don't even feel guilty. Seeing you in pain like this, hahaha, normally it'd make me happy but I don't feel a thing. You aren't my Shizu-chan. You're Shizuo and I just don't see us working."

"Why? Why did you agree to go out with me if you were just going to do this?"

"Well, I had to find out for myself if I could love you but it seems that you hold no interest. You may look like Shizu-chan, you may claim to be Shizu-chan but you aren't Shizu-chan. " Izaya shrugged. "I've said Shizu-chan four times in the last minute." Izaya looked around comically. "No vending machines?" Izaya laughed. "You're pathetic."

Izaya turned away from him and started to walk away. "bye, bye, Shizuo. Don't contact me again. I can't be seen fraternising with one of my humans. Gods just don't do that."

As he watched Izaya walk away from him he felt something break inside him. sixteen years of anger management and training, Sixteen years of working under someone's thumb, eight years of looking after a brat and what did he get in return? Nothing. It was so frustrating, so annoying, so agitating.

Shizuo's body moved without him even thinking about it, just like when he was a child, his arms wrapped around a think tree trunk. He pulled with all his might, uprooting the tree with a mighty roar.

Izaya turned around at the noise. Seeing the blonde with the cherry tree in his arms. He heard the blonde roar in anger and his heart sped up. His cheeks flushed and his eyes sparked with want.

"Izaya-kuuuunnn!" Shizuo shouted before he threw the tree at the awaiting raven.

Izaya dodged it with ease. He laughed as he did. Shizuo was breathing heavily, hunched over and furious. This was exactly what Izaya had wanted to see.

"What's this, domestic violence?" Izaya taunted.

"You piss me of so fucking much you damn, flea. Why can't you just accept me without all this shitty babble? 'I don't turn you on? You're such a fucking liar. Have you seen yourself, you look like you're about to explode in your pants." Shizuo's illiterate side had vanished. The beast of Ikebukuro was back with a vengeance. "You bring out the worst in me, louse. So, you want a monster? I'll give you a god damn monster. Get back here, Izaya-kuuuuuuuunnnn!"

Izaya smirked and bolted. "This might be interesting afterall."

_**Of course Izaya wouldn't be satisfied with a nice Shizuo. He wants the monster that he's been nurturing for years. Izaya's pressed all the**__** right **__**wrong buttons. Next chapter will be the final one and you know what that means, this is rated M after all. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

**Hello, my lovely humans. Here's another chapter for you. This is actually the last one. Smut ahead!**

**Trapped**

Izaya ran as best as he could in the pink kimono. He dodged past people and ran down back alleys. He knew all the best routes, he knew where all the dead ends were and he knew how he would trap Shizuo.

The blonde was chasing him like usual, uprooting signs and scaring citizens. They moved out his way with practiced terror. The streets soon became bare as pedestrians ran in the opposite direction of the blonde.

Izaya made a turn with a smirk. "Is that the best you can do, Shizuo!?" He taunted him as Shizuo threw a stop sign straight past the pesky informant.

Shizuo growled and sped up.

Izaya laughed as he ran. This was so much fun! Exactly what he wanted. The beast was back and he was angry. Angrier than Izaya had ever seen him before. It was exhilarating, amazing and a little bit of a turn on. What was Izaya saying? It was a huge turn on!

He purposely made his way down an alley that he knew had no exit. He ran to the bottom and turned, acting as if he had made a mistake.

Shizuo stood in the foot of the alley, smirking at the ravenette as he looked around for an escape. "Looks like you made a wrong turn, Izaya-kunnnn!" Shizuo stalked forwards.

Izaya turned his head to the side and pouted. "You wouldn't hurt the one you love, ne?"

Shizuo growled in annoyance. He grit his teeth and pushed forwards. Izaya made a move to duck under his arms but he had seen this move many a time. Shizuo spun before Izaya had finished travelling, grabbed the collar of his kimono and pulled him back. Slamming him against the alley wall.

"Ugh." Izaya's breath was taken. "The wall is dirty, Shizuo."

"Like I care!" Shizuo snorted as he held the ravenette in place. Izaya's face was flushed and it wasn't from the sprint that he had just partook in. "You're getting off on this." Shizuo accused.

Izaya smirked. "I thought we'd already discussed this, Shizuo. We just aren't compatible."

Shizuo's eyes narrowed. "Oh really."

The next thing Izaya knew was the taste of Shizuo's lips on his. The kiss wasn't gentle or loving. It was hard and bruising. It was full of lust and frustration. It was just the way that Izaya liked it. He gasped into the kiss and Shizuo didn't waste a second shoving his tongue into the raven's mouth. Shizuo's hands moved down to grab both of Izaya's wrists and hold them in a lock that Izaya couldn't escape. He continued to kiss the informant, biting his lips, taking his breath and moving so roughly that Izaya could hardly keep up.

Shizuo pulled away and looked down at his handy work. Izaya's face was flushed, his pupils diluted and his breath was raging out of him in short pants. Shizuo didn't give Izaya any time to protest or make any noise but moans and pants as he pulled the kimono to the side, exposing Izaya milky expanse of neck.

Shizuo leant down and bit sharply into the skin. Izaya half moaned half screamed as he felt the skin breaking. He couldn't deny that he liked it though. He felt the blood rush to his face and groin. Shizuo was marking him and he loved it.

A hand was suddenly between his legs, inside the fabric of his kimono and gripping his hardened flesh. Izaya did scream this time. "Shizuuooohhhhh!"

"You like this so much that you've already soaked your pants. Such a dirty little flea."

Izaya found himself being flipped around so that he faced the wall, his chest was rising and falling rapidly. The fabric of his kimono was roughly pulled to the side and over his ass. He felt the immediate burst of cold air that had him shivering.

"What are you going to do, Shizuo? Hmmm….ha….take me in this back alley? Ha ha, are you so eager to be my monster?" Izaya breathed out.

Shizuo smirked behind him and rubbed the fleshy globes infront of him. Izaya groaned in pleasure. Shizuo leant over Izaya, pressing his front flush against Izaya's back. Izaya could feel the rock hard limb pressing against his thigh. It was so exciting, intoxicating. Shizuo breathed down on Izaya neck, causing the lithe informant to flinch.

"You wanted the monster, so I'm giving him to you." Shizuo answered. He licked over his bite mark, which was pouring with blood and staining the white of the kimono.

Izaya felt the ass being parted slowly, something pressed against his entrance and with a start he realised exactly what it was.

"Shi-shizuo! You haven't prepared me!" Izaya threated.

Shizuo rushed his engorged flesh up and down Izaya's cleft. The informant moaned out at the feeling. He felt Shizuo steady himself the sound of spit falling and then the sudden and excruciating pain of being entered without any preparation.

Izaya screamed in an awful mixture of pain and pleasure. He was being stretched to the limit, he could feel himself trying to push the offending object out but it was no use. He sobbed a moan as his hips were gripped and the rest of Shizuo huge member was pressed into him to the hilt.

Shizuo's hand wondered around Izaya's body to grip the still hard limb. "You're still hard you little masochist."

Izaya grinned, raising an arm behind him and around Shizuo's neck, gripping the blonde's hair in his fists. "Don't stop now, Shizuo. You're punishing me, ne?" Izaya smirked.

Shizuo froze as those fingers curled into his scalp. _The little bastard planned this!_ Shizuo growled out. "It's not punishment if you want it so much, Izaya. Though I won't deny you a little rough play seeing as you like it so much."

Shizuo pulled out slowly and rammed himself back to the hilt. Izaya's back arched into him as a whimper left his bruised lips. From there a fast pace was set out between the blonde and his informant. Shizuo thrusting into Izaya with reckless abandon whilst Izaya moaned out his name and encouragement to go faster and harder. Shizuo could hardly believe the lewd moans that were leaving Izaya's mouth. He loved every second of this.

Shizuo angled his thrusts towards that one spot that he knew would have Izaya writhing in his arms and when he hit it, boy did he know. Izaya screamed.

"Yes, oh god! Please, Shizuo! Please, ughhh…so good. I want more, give me more."

Shizuo smirked and stilled inside the hot bliss that was Izaya. The little raven turned to look at him accusingly as he tried to move his hips in hope of more friction.

"I don't think you need anymore, Izaya. Cum." Shizuo demanded.

The ravenette's eyes opened wide as he felt the heat rush through him. He couldn't believe it. He was coming just by Shizuo demanding it.

"Ahhhh, Shizuooooohhhhhhhhhhh"

His voice echoed off the walls of the alley. Shizuo felt Izaya clench down around him, the tight convulsing muscle milking his orgasm from him. Shizuo wrapped his hand around Izaya's length and pumped it in time with his last thrusts. Slow and hard.

Izaya coated Shizuo's hand in his essence as Shizuo shot into his heated cavern.

Izaya started to collapse in on himself as Shizuo grabbed him around the waist, holding him up. Izaya let out a breathy laugh.

"I guess you won't be getting the money back for the Kimono's." Izaya smirked.

"I think I got my money's worth." Shizuo breathed against Izaya's neck, taking in the smell of sweat and violence. "You can't deny that turned you on."

Izaya laughed. "Mmmm, No. I really can't" Izaya bit his lip. "Are you going to pull out anytime soon?" He asked snidely.

"I wasn't planning to. You still have a lot of make up for."

Izaya laughed. "I like the sound of that." He smirked. "Shizu-chan."

**Oh err well…..hahah…that's the end of that story. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
